HOW IT BEGAN
by thoravanilla
Summary: Annabeth lives an unfair life Percy makes it better what happens when Gabe...
1. Chapter 1

**OMG HEY EVERYONE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SOO EXCITED GLAD I FINALLY CAN START WRITING SO ENJOY!**

Annabeth chase was staring out her window waiting for the time to pass. She thought morning would never come. Tomorrow was her 12th birthday and she couldn't wait to be with her best friends. Especially Percy.

She always felt fond of him but she didn't know why. They had a special bond that everyone knew they couldn't break. Finally she saw a hint of sunlight peek over the horizon. Yes!

She raced downstairs to wake up her parents but thought against it. When she got up to her room again she drew her curtain aside and opened her window. She walked across the roof and tapped on the neighbors window for five minutes straight.

Finally a very sleepy Percy finally emerged from the other side of the glass. When he saw her his whole mood brightened. He opened his window as well.

"Well hello wise girl why are you up so early?" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk plastered on his face.

"well seaweed brain it is a very special day today".

"and what might that be?" Percy said trying to be stubborn.

"ugh" Annabeth said agitated with him.

"could it be my best friends 12th birthday?" Percy sarcastically said.

Playing along Annabeth said "why yes, yes it just so happens to be your best friends 12th birthday."

"uh oh"

"what now seaweed brain" Annabeth wondered.

"I forgot to get you a present".

"Gasp" Annabeth said dramatically placing a hand on her forehead. The both started to laugh really loudly until one of the neighbors got mad and started to yell at them to quiet down. They both quieted down.

'Well I better go seaweed brain I don't want Mr. Charon **(A/n smirk) to call the cops on us" Annabeth said. "see you later 12 year old". Percy said teasingly. Annabeth simply rolled her eyes, gave him a quick hug and headed back to her own bedroom. Sighing she closed her window and sat on her bed thinking about her best friend.**

**HOW WAS THAT lol IT MIGHT BE SKETCHY SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT EVEN FLAMES CRITISIZM HELPS! :{) MUSTACH o_o I MSO RAMDOMMMM SO PLEASE REVIEW EVEN ANONYMOUS LOL ALSO SORRY FOR BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMER OH BTW I WILL NEVER HAVE AN AUTHOR NOTE AS A CHAPTER I WILL PUT A CHAPTER AFTER IT OK! :P I ALSO ALWAYS TRY TO POST A CHAPTER QUICKLY I DON'T LET SCHOOL INTERFERE BUT WHENEVER I CAN USE MY MOMS COMPUTER LOL I DON'T HAVE WORD ON MINE (:{)**


	2. unfair

**Hey guys the reason I haven't updated was because I didn't get a many reviews as I wanted :/ glad to know you read my story….i also moved and didn't have internet so sorry guys**

**Disclaimer: yep I own Percy Jackson which is why I'm writing stories here. That was sarcasm. The amazing rick Riordan owns all.**

Annabeth pov

I ran downstairs the moment I heard movement. My dad was making coffee very sleepily if I might add. My stepmom came down not a minute later dressed in very fancy clothing?

"Um Susan" I asked uncertainly. She turned around "what!" she napped. "Why are you dressed so nicely" I asked biting my tongue before I said anything I regretted. "You didn't think I would actually go to your stupid party did you?" She laughed and I wanted to attack her.

"I'm taking the boys to their grandma's house." She said then grabbed her coffee and headed upstairs to wake up my monster stepbrothers. I sighed and turned to find my dad. "Dad" I said. He looked up from her newspaper. "Yes Annie". I squished my nose up when he said my nickname, but continued on. "I was wondering what exactly were doing for my party." I asked. A sudden look of realization crossed his face. "Was that today?" he mumbled with a few other things. I suddenly filled with rage. "Yes it was today" I yelled hoping he was just joking.

"Sorry sweetie but I have to go to work on an emergency business trip." that did it. "You always forget important things in my life I hate you!" I yelled. "Anna" he started but I wasn't about to stop. "Your stupid wife treats me like shit, I am blamed for everything the boys do you're always gone I hate my life and I hate you!" with that note I stomped up to my room. How could they do this to me? Well I get Susan but dad. Ugh my life is o messed up. Not a moment later the stupid witch knocked on my door. "Annabeth were leaving we decided to stay at my mom's for a week. And your dad is going on a business trip for a while so have fun alone" she laughed a horrible laugh then walked off.

I watched from my window as both cars left. I've been busy all day calling all my guests and telling them the party was canceled, all except Percy. I sighed. Percy could always make me feel better. I climbed out my other window and knocked on the glass for the second time that day.

Percy finally came out. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans. "Hey Annabeth" he said almost guiltily? "What is it Percy" I asked. He sighed and looked down. "I can't keep anything from you can I wise girl" he joked. I rolled my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently. "I can't come to your party Annie" he said remorse.

"There is no party my dad's on a business trip and Susan took my brother to their grandma's house" I replied. "oh Annie come here".  
>I let him pull me into a much needed hug. He stroked my hair and whispered soothing things in my ear. "look my mom is taking mw to Montauk away from Gabe for a whole week" he said. I smiled "that's great seaweed brain". I was happy for him he hardly had any alone time with his mom anymore. "That means a lot wise girl. He gave me a crooked grin and held out a little box.<p>

"don't open it until later" he said with a glint in his eyes. I laughed dryly. We hugged one more time and said our goodbyes. While driving away he caught me eyes and gave me a small smile. I returned it with a slight wave

When his car was out of sight I headed to the bathroom. I pulled out one of my razor blades and slid it forcefully down my arm. The sting brought me pleasure along with the long crimson line. I did this a few more times and put it away. I went and got the little bow Percy gave me. When I opened it I was in awe.

It was a locket. _Wise girl + seaweed brain_ it read on the front. On the inside was a picture of them. Percy had his arm slung around my shoulder wearing a crooked grin while I was laughing lightly. I smiled and put it on.

I decided to watch TV that night when I heard ruckus coming from next door. I opened the window and crawled out. There was Gabe yelling at some hooker obviously drunk. The hooker slapped him and left. I laughed a little. Unfortunately Gabe heard and saw me. He then looked at the driveway smiled an evil sinister smile and walked inside.

I suddenly felt very unsafe. Nobody was there to protect me Percy and I are the only ones on this street. I visibly gulped and cautiously went inside. Shrugging off what just happened I turned the TV back on. It wasn't until ten o clock that night I heard noises.

**Ooh what are the noises find out next time and if I don't get five reviews I'm not updating!**


	3. the promise

**Soz to all my readers I just got internet today so I couldn't update. But here's chapter 3!**

APO V

When I heard the noises I immediately got worried. My step monster and the twins were all the way in Oklahoma and my dad was in Colorado. Shit. I turned the TV off turned out the lights and ran to hide under my bed.

Yes what an original hiding place but I panicked. I visibly tense and sucked in an inaudible breath when I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

They stopped at my door. It slowly creaked open. The footstep came closer. _thump thump thump._ They paused for a minute. Then I was snatched from my hiding place.

I was pulled up by my hair, my feet not even touching the ground when I came face to face with Percy's stepdad. Gabe. He covered my mouth with a cloth and I slipped into an unwelcome unconsciousness.

When I woke up I had a killer headache. I sat up and shook my head a little. That's when I realized this is not my house. I froze. I took in my surroundings. Here was a plastic chair a beat up mattress and a dog bowl filled with water. I was terrified. 'Where am I' I thought. Just then the doorknob began to rattle. 'Be strong doing show any weakness'. In stepped Gabe.

He had an evil smile which sent chills down my back. "Hello princess" he slurred. I glared at him even though he was across the room I could smell the alcohol coming off of him.

What can I say Percy and I got stuck with step losers. Gabe laughed. "Don't you want to have a little fun" he said. I held my ground and tried to burn holes through his head. Sadly it didn't work.

"Answer me brat!" he yelled. Still no words came out of my mouth. If I was going down I would fighting. He stumbled across the room and gripped my hair.

He slammed my head against the wall and I heard a sickening _crack._ I wanted to scream but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "Tough one aren't you" he sneered. "Let's see how tough you are after this. He unbuckled his pants. **(Going to stop here so it can stay rated T but you get the idea right? If you don't oh well)** _time skip 2 hours later._

Gabe got up whipped the blood off his mouth and left. I laid there I couldn't move my whole body ached with pain.

I had blood all over. Gabe had brought a knife and when I refused to do something he would use it. I refused to everything. Silent tears leaked down my cheeks. I was only able to hold them long enough for Gabe to leave. My body was shaking my eyes filled with fear and disgust.

I'm just lucky I haven't started my monthly gift yet or id have to be worried of getting pregnant. My hair was greasy matted and filled with blood and sweat. I tried to move after a while. Pain shot through my arm. I winced but didn't cry out. 'I will not scream' I told myself. 'It would only how I'm weak'.

Once I started feeling confident I felt something crawl across my arm. I looked down and screamed bloody murder. "Ah sp sp spider!" I screamed.

Now I'm no wuss but I have arachnophobia. **(So do I no lie :/) **I sat up and instantly regretted it. I crawled to the corner with the little strength I had left. I curled up in a ball wishing Percy were here to save me from this terrible night mare.

Gabe would come check on me every day and give me a "punishment" if you know what I mean it was disgusting. It had been six month since I was kidnapped by Gabe. I doubt anyone notices though.

The only good thing here was the sharp shards of glass left on the floor. I would use them to bring the familiar comfort that my razor gave me. But now instead of a sharp sting I use to feel I felt nothing. The pain Gabe brought me blocked out almost all my sentences.

Sometimes I would fight him and sometimes I was too weak from the day before. Sometimes he would bring his friends and they would all have their turn with me. Just thinking about it made me want to cry.

I then started to think about everyone I cared about. My dad, who is probably still on business trips. My little brother, who Susan probably told a lie of where I was.

Then I thought of my best friends, Thalia, Rachel, juniper, and Katie. We complete each other. The last thought made my heart want to crawl in a hole and die though. Percy. I held back a sob and made a promise to myself.

'I will get out, for myself, my friends, for Percy'. With that last thought I drifted off to sleep.

**Okay guys going to stop here I tried to make this much longer so hopefully it is better than the last ones review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the loooooong wait but I am completely redoing this story ill try to update tonight. WARNING I have a life and am really busy. I'm in eighth grade so I have homework. Im on varsity volleyball team so I have practice and games. My birthday is the 15th so ill try but no guarantee.


End file.
